buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
1630 Revello Drive
1630 Revello Drive was the address of Buffy Summers and her family in Sunnydale.The address of the house is also shown as 1630 Crestview, Sunnydale, CA 95037 in episode "As You Were". History Buffy Summers and her mother, Joyce, moved from Los Angeles to 1630 Revello drive in Sunnydale following Buffy’s expulsion from Hemery High School for having burned down the school’s gymnasium in a fight against local vampires. Buffy's friends, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg, were frequent visitors to the Summers' home, as was Buffy’s fellow slayer, Faith Lehane, and Buffy's boyfriend, the vampire Angel. Classmate Cordelia Chase also occasionally visited, as did Buffy's Watcher, Rupert Giles. Dawn Summers joined Buffy and her mother as a resident in the house. After Joyce's death, the house's occupants included (at various times) Willow and Tara Maclay, Xander, Giles, Faith, ex-demon Anya Jenkins, Amy Madison (while in rat form and briefly afterward), reformed vampire Spike, reformed villain Andrew Wells, and several Potential Slayers. The house was their headquarters in the war against the First Evil and its henchmen. During this time, several vampires received invitations, e.g., Darla, Angel, Spike, Dracula and Harmony Kendall. It was presumably destroyed along with the rest of Sunnydale by following the Battle at the Hellmouth. Physical Layout The house was a two story, American Craftsman style home, with a full basement. Exterior A wide concrete sidewalk led from the curb, through the middle of the front yard, past palms and other trees and through a gap in a low hedge that fronted the porch, to a short flight of steps that led up to the front door, on either side of which were picture windows flanked by tall, narrower windows. The porch, spanning the width of the house, was overhung by part of the residence’s roof, which was supported by four pillars, the two beside the steps having brick pedestals. Facing the house, was a driveway to the right which led alongside the house.The driveway can be seen in "Dead Man's Party" and "The Prom". The view of the house in "The Prom" seems to also show a window on the side of the house in the dining room, although no actual window is present in the dining room in the show. In the actual house that was used for filming, this driveway does lead to a garage which opens onto the alley. The backyard stretched back to a fence which opened onto an alley.Warren entered the backyard through the gate from the alley in "Seeing Red". Prominent Events 1998 *Attacked by Angelus, Xander was saved by Drusilla, under his charm provoked by Amy Madison and trie to sired him until all the women of the city coming. *Buffy fight the demon Ovu Mobani. 2000 *The vampire Cyrus kidnap Dawn and bless Anya. *Spike consoles Buffy, depressed by her mother's brain tumor. 2001 *The Trio place a garden gnome containing a mini-camera for to spy the Slayer. 2002 *Warren Mears shoot on Buffy and kill accidently Tara. 2003 *Kennedy training regulary the other Potentials. Basement The house contained a full basement in which laundry facilities and the hot water tank were located along the back wall and a flight of stairs in the wall to the right led to the outside. The stairs to the basement were entered from the kitchen. The basement was very unusual for homes of its type in southern California. Southern California homes rarely had basements of any type, much less spacious basements. Prominent Events 1997 *Xander and Cordelia used this room to avoid the demon assassin Norman Pfister and had their first kiss. 1998 *All women from the town under Xander's charm caused by Amy Madison attack Cordelia and this last here. *Buffy find here the dead cat Patches. 2001 *Taking advantage of a water damage, Buffy fight a M'Fashnik Demon. 2002 *A Glarghk Guhl Kashmas'nik demon was captive here for to cure a madness Buffy. Later, *The basement served as Spike's "prison" while he was adapting to having his soul returned to him before to be kidnapped by the Harbingers of Death. *The basement served as the Potentials "training room". Eve was revelate to be the First Evil here. Ground Floor The lower, or main floor was occupied by a foyer that led into a hallway off of which, facing away from the street, the dining room opened on the right and the living room opened on the left. A sitting room was located at the end of the hallway. The kitchen lay beyond the dining room, offering access to both the sitting room to its right and to the rear porch. A short flight of steps led from the back porch into the back yard. A staircase led from the foyer to the upper floor of the residence. Prominent Events 1997 *Under the pretention to be Buffy's friend, Darla was invited by Joyce and attack her in the kitchen. *During Halloween 97', believing to be a real princess, Buffy was attacked by a vampire and 'find' that her savior Angel was also a monster in the kitchen. *Angel revelate his tragic past with Drusilla. *Buffy meet her hypothetic step-father Ted Buchanan in the kitchen. 1998 *In the Kitchen, Cordelia and Xander are harassed by Joyce under a love spell. *Buffy, with Spike, revelate her Slayer statut to her mother in the kitchen. *During her return, the Scooby Gang organize a party for Buffy in the living room where all the school and zombies coming. *Joyce meet Faith for the first time during a diner in the kitchen. *In the kitchen, Joyce shares a tea with Spike, depressed by his breakup with Drusilla. *Joyce spend Christmas 98' with Buffy and Faith. 1999 *Mezmerized by Hans and Gretta Strauss, Joyce organize Mothers Opposed to the Occult's reunion in the living room. *Joyce was kidnapped by Zachary Kralik at the porche of the kitchen. *During Halloween 99', Joyce concocted a Red Hood's costume for her daughter. 2000 *Faith used the Draconian Katra for a body switching with Buffy in the kitchen. *The Scooby Gang sleeping in the living room were attacked by Sineya in their dreams. *Joyce invite Dracula. *Accidently invited by Dawn, Harmony Kendall attack Xander and Anya. *Helped by Spike, Buffy kill Queller in the kitchen. 2001 *Glorificus makes a surprise visit to Buffy in the living room for to find the Key. *Buffy organize her twenty birthday. *Joyce dies in the living room. *Dawn cancelled Joyce's ressurection. *Buffy meet the Buffybot for the first time. *During their invasion in the city, the Hellions destructed the windows in the the living room. *Buffy had a surprise visit from the social worker Doris Kroeger, for to evaluate Dawn's situation. *Dawn was horrified by her sister temporary invisible in the kitchen. 2002 *Willow broke her friendship with Amy after her tentative to stop her magic cure. *During Buffy's birthday, Halfrek result Dawn's wish, blocking all the guest in the house. *Riley and his wife, Samantha Finn were temporary residents during their mission for to find the eggs of a Suvolte Demon. *Xander assist via computer to the sexual relation between Anya and Spike. *Remarking her sad face,Dawn and Willow have revelation on the true nature relationship between Buffy and Spike. *Because of a surprise visit from R.J. Brooks, Anya and Willow fall in love for him temporary. *Dawn was harrassed by the First Evil under Joyce's form who destruct the living room. *Repared by Xander, the living was newly destructed by the Harbingers, coming for tried to kill Andrew and kidnapped Spike. *The Scooby Gang assist to Gile's return, accompagned by the Potential Slayers Kennedy, Molly and Annabel. *Recruted by the First Evil to eliminate the Slayer and the Potentials, the Turok-Han vampire demonstrate that it enters at the home any invitation recquired. *Because of a locator spell conjured by Willow for to find a Potential native to Sunnydale, Dawn was falsely believed to be this new recrut. However, it was revelate that her classmate Amanda who was behind the main door for to search help from Buffy against a vampire, was cibled by the spell. Upper floor The upper floor contained three bedrooms and one bathroom. The master bedroom, facing the rear of the house, was initially occupied by Joyce. The front bedroom was initially occupied by Buffy. Between these, there was a third room, which was a storage/sewing room and Joyce's home office until it became Dawn's bedroom. The bathroom was across the hall from Buffy's bedroom with an access from the master bedroom. Two gables projected from the roof, one over each of the picture windows. One of these gables contained the front window of Buffy’s bedroom, through which she sometimes came and went to patrol Sunnydale's streets and cemeteries before she told her mother that she was the Slayer. Willow and Tara moved into the master bedroom, which was vacant following Joyce's death. When Buffy returned to life, she again took up residence in her old bedroom. When Willow was in England, Buffy moved to the master bedroom and when Willow returned she took Buffy's old room. Later, she spend the bedroom with her new lover, Kennedy. Prominent Events 1997 *Buffy make prophetic dreams on her destiny with The Master. *Buffy was temporary hysterical under Catherine Madison's spell. *Buffy and Angel kiss for the first time *The vampiric nature of Angel was revelate. *Buffy was attacked by Sid the Dummy, believing her to be a demon. *The Inca Mummy was temporary resident under the alias of Ampata Gutierrez *The robot Ted Buchanan attack Buffy after readin her journal diary 1998 *A Bezoar baby was temporary resident until it attack Buffy. *Buffy make prophetic dreams on Angel become souless. *Harassed by Angelus, Willow and Buffy sleep together. *The zombie Pat, Joyce's friend, put the Nigerian mask containing Ovu Mobani's spirit. *During Christmas 98's, manipulate by the First Evil, Angel attack Buffy. 1999 *Buffy make prophetic dreams on Faith's bad side. *Buffy was temporary madness under demon telepathic power until she was cured by Angel. 2000 *Faith Lehane holds Joyce as hostage in her bedroom. *Buffy was bitten and hypnotized by Dracula *Buffy meet her sister for the first time. *Buffy performed the ritual Tirer La Couture, leading her to discover that her sister Dawn was actually the result of a spell. *Attracted by Buffy, Spike steals her several clothes to inhale her flavor. *A craziest Joyce was attacked by Queller. 2001 *Learning that she was the Key, Dawn tries to cut her veins. *During Buffy's death, the Buffybot was regulary reloaded here until its destruction. *During the Hellion attack, a window from the living room was broken. *After her resurrection, Buffy was harrassed by the Child of Words. *Dawn was kidnapped by Sweet's minions in her bedroom. *Willow deratize Amy Madison in her bedroom. *For to cure Willow from her magic dependance, Buffy retire all magic objects. 2002 *Anya finds stolen objects from the Magic Box in Dawn's bedroom. *Accidently killed by Warren Mears, Tara dies in her bedroom. *Dawn was temporary paralyzed by Gnarl in the living room *Having been skinned by Gnarl, Buffy lends her strength of Slayer to Willow to regenerate. *Spike was held captive into Buffy's bedroom. The same day,Andrew Wells, interrogate by Xander and Anya, was also captive into Willow's bedroom before to be bitten almost fatally by Spike under the First's influence. Attic The attic was the room where are stored old objects and clothes as those belonging to the deceased Joyce. In 2002, Dawn find here her sister's old cheerleading outfit, orderly here since 1997. Inhabitants A list of all inhabitants from Welcome to the Hellmouth. *Buffy Summers *Joyce Summers *Dawn Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Tara Maclay *Amy Madison (as a rat) *Andrew Wells *Potential Slayers (Kennedy, Anabelle, Rona, Vi, Chloe, Chao Ann...) Frequent Visitors *Xander Harris *Rupert Giles *Angel *Hank Summers *Cordelia Chase *Spike *Oz *Faith Lehane *Anya Jenkins *Riley Finn Notable Visitors *Darla (attacked Joyce in the kitchen) *Sid the Dummy (attacked Buffy in her bedroom) *Inca Mummy (temporary resident under the alias of Ampata Gutierrez) *Unidentified vampire (attacked Buffy in the kitchen during Halloween under Janus' spell) *Norman Pfister (attacked Cordelia and Xander) *Ted Buchanan (when he was Joyce's boyfriend) *Detective Stein (three times; to interrogate Buffy about Ted Buchanan, Kendra Young and Allan Finch's deaths) *Jenny Calendar (under the Love Spell) *Lunch Lady *Harmony Kendall (twice; once under Xander's love spell and once as a vampire to attack Xander) *Gwen Ditchik *Katherine Wexford *Pat *Devon (during a party) *Jonathan Levinson (during a party) *Patches the cat and unidentied zombies (attracted by the mask of Cordolfo) *Hans and Gretta Strauss (to influence Joyce) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (to cure a telepathic Buffy) *Dracula (to try to sire Buffy) *Queller Demon (tried to kill Joyce in her bedroom) *Glorificus (to threaten Buffy and her family) *Child of Words *M'Fasnik demon (to try to kill Buffy) *Sweet's lackeys (to kidnap Dawn) *Doris Kroeger (to evaluate Dawn's situation) *Unidentified Warrior Demon (during Buffy's birthday) *Sophie (invited to Buffy's birthday party) *Richard (invited by Xander to Buffy's birthday party) *Clem (invited by Spike to Buffy's birthday party) *Halfrek (invocated by Anya to reverse Dawn's wish) *Sam Finn *Glarghk Guhl Kashmas’nik Demon *Nancy (saved from Ronnie By Xander) *First Evil (frequently during Season 7) *Harbingers (frequently during Season 7) *A Turok-Han Neighbors Buffy’s neighbor, Mrs. Kalish, lived next door to Buffy, at 1630 Revello Drive, until she was killed by Norman Pfister, a member of the Order of Taraka, so that he could use it as a surveillance post from which to spy on Buffy. The same villain later trapped Xander and Cordelia in Buffy's basement after he appeared on the doorstep in the guise of a salesman giving away free cosmetics samples. Dawn's best friend, Melinda, live also in the same street. Blueprints Buffy's_house_1st_floor_blueprint.jpg|1st floor Buffy's_house_1st_floor_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_1st_floor_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_dining_room,_foyer_and_kitchen_blueprint.jpg|Dining room Buffy's_house_dining_room_and_stairs_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_dining_room_blueprint.jpg Buffy's_house_living_room_blueprint.jpg|Living room Buffy's_house_living_room_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_living_room_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_buffy's_room_landing_blueprint.jpg|Buffy's room Buffy's_house_buffy's_room_landing_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_buffy's_room_landing_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_porch_blueprint.jpg|Porch Buffy's_house_porch_blueprint_close_up.jpg Buffy's_house_porch_blueprint_close_up_2.jpg Buffy's_house_exterior_front_door_blueprint.jpg|Exterior door Behind the Scenes *The actual house that was used for exterior shots was an occupied house on a narrow, tree-lined suburban street in Torrance, California. It was only three blocks north of Torrance High School, which doubled as Sunnydale High School. *It was used for some first floor interior scenes during Season One.The easiest way to determine whether the interior scenes are on the set or in the actual house is to look at the bend in the stairs: in the actual house, the bend is rounded, while the bend on the set is a 90-degree angle. *All second floor scenes were filmed on sets and the second floor plan does not match the floor plan of the actual house. Appearance ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' External Links *http://members.shaw.ca/pjzallday/FunStuff/FloorPlans.htm References Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale Category:Scooby Gang Category:Homes